Malfunctions are Deviously Convenient
by Anpan Roller
Summary: Satoshi's air-condition is broken, and so he heads over to Shigeru's air-conditioned office in an attempt to cool himself down. But with Shigeru around he never gets the chance to. Palletship; YAOI


**A/N:** This is written after having been inactive for almost a year, and my very first venture into the Palletship fandom so please forgive me if you didn't like this! And for those of you used to the English version, Shigeru is Gary and Satoshi is Ash. That being said, please enjoy this weird and nonsensical porn! Ah, but not before the mandatory

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
_If I did I would have made Shigeru appear in every single episode._

* * *

A single bead of sweat crept eagerly down the taut skin covering Satoshi's spine, and that dived beneath the hemline of his jeans. He then proceeded to lie on the cool marble floor, letting the icy cold marble absorb the excess heat emitting from his very hot back. A dumb but contented smile spread across Satoshi's face. Shigeru let his gaze travel along the bare upper body of his childhood friend, as if stepping unarmed into a cave lurking with danger. He observed how Satoshi's flat stomach moves while the boy slumbered like a tired child after his playtime, then he started wondering how does his abdomen feels like. Is it as soft as it looks?

_Soon he found himself trailing his fingertips along the curves of his subtle but succinct abs, feeling everywhere like an inquisitive wide-eyed child. Yes, yes it is indeed soft and smooth, and it leaves a pleasant after taste on his touch sensors. So delicate, so fragile, Shigeru fears he may crack this beautiful porcelain doll with his rough hands. So he gently brushes his lips across the very surface of the skin, planting fairy-like kisses along the way. Shigeru's hands shift from holding the boy's bony hips to admiring the curves of his waist to caressing his taut chest. It is interesting to note that Satoshi's skin is supple everywhere._

_"Go on, Shigeru..." Satoshi lets slip these innocent pleas, having no idea how extremely sexy he sounds. Heavily lidded eyes look desperately at wanton jade green ones, mouth hanging slightly open letting short breaths pass. He wraps his elegant legs wrap around Shigeru, pulling him closer..._

"Thud!" The pen which had fallen from Shigeru's loosened grip hit the table. A dazed Shigeru's blurry vision sharpened, and the same scene where Satoshi was sleeping on the floor greeted him. Feeling a tinge of disappointment, Shigeru shook his head and massaged his temples. Stupid daydreams, he silently cursed. Focus, focus, focus on work Shigeru! Nodding his head to reassure himself, he picked up his pen.

Stupid Satoshi, fancy having his air-conditioner to break down in the middle of summer. And this cheapskate actually had the cheek to come knocking at his office begging for some cold air. Well, he'd better do as he promised and not disturb his very important work. Now back to the findings...

At this very moment, from his peripheral vision, Shigeru caught some movements. Satoshi lazily shifted his hands over to where his zippers were, and unbuttoned his jeans. Wringling his hips, he tugged the hems lower and lower, revealing more of his classy black boxers. Then he yanked the rim of the elastic band down, just before curve of his butt, and let the freshly exposed strip of skin make contact with the cooling floor. "Ahh..." the boy purred dreamily.

Shigeru, by this time, had swivelled around in his chair to witness this provocative moment. A furious blush on his face formed. "Y-You might as well just take your pants off, if you're that hot," Shigeru suggested, trying his very best to hide his shaky voice. "I don't want random disgusting sounds coming from you while I'm working." He lied. That was such an obvious lie. The only people who can never catch it are as dense as Satoshi, and he thanked god for his rival's stupidity.

Satoshi grumbled, although he obligingly unzipped his pants and yanked the rest of the denim off, kicking it far far away. A satisfied Satoshi grinned sleepily for feeling less hot now. He was totally ignorant of how sexy he was right now, clad in only a skin tight boxers.

Shigeru gulped, and finally noticed the frenzied throbbing in the region between his legs. He looked down only to see what he didn't want to see most, standing right at attention. After much of an internal struggle, he impulsively leapt off his chair. "Ah fuck this."

When Satoshi responded to Shigeru's aggressive calling of his name he was replied almost immediately with a crash to his lips.

* * *

"Mmf mm MMFFFFF?" Obviously unclear words tried to make their escape in the heat of the kiss.

"Blame yourself for taking off your clothes in front of me you idiot," Shigeru answered the question only he could understand. He wasn't sure whether Satoshi caught his reply, but he didn't give a damn. So he went back to licking the boy's lips.

Satoshi tugged hard at Shigeru's shirt. A sudden jolt knocked Shigeru awake. He immediately ceased whatever atrocity he was doing. With panic-stricken eyes, he surveyed the helpless teen below him. Satoshi's expression was something he had never seen before; he wasn't sure if it was something he was supposed to see. The only time he had seen a sheen of moisture covering his eyes was when his friends or his dreams were in danger, but not when someone did something traumatising to him.

The two figures, one on top of the other, were frozen shadows in the strong summer light. The only sign that they were human was their heavy panting.

Wh-What was he doing? Did he just do what he think he did? Fuck, why did he do that? Great now his rival is going to think the glorious grandson of the world's most prominent researcher is some hormonal gay with rapist tendencies. So much for his previous 'victories' over him, now he's going to be embarrassed by Satoshi to the lowest level of hell. He might as well kiss his ass goodbye. Now get up before things get out of hand-

"Shigeru?" Satoshi's voice shot through his thoughts.

Shigeru didn't know what to say, so he just stared right back at him. His chagrin was apparent in his frown.

The situation finally sank in. Satoshi tilted his head, an evil, amused smirk lighting his face. "Are you scared?"

Shigeru was taken aback. Satoshi's not resisting? Does that mean...? Effervescence bubbled inside him as he considered the only one possible option to the blank.

"You're the one who should be you idiot." He said, right before smacking his lips hungrily and drowning themselves in clumsy, messy, inexperienced kisses.

* * *

The pair had already shifted their position several times and rolled all over the floor. Shigeru's lab coat was flung to god-knows-where. His shirt was all unbuttoned, just hanging precariously off his shoulders. Satoshi had his long legs wrapped around the back of Shigeru, instinctively rubbing his crotch against the man's broad chest. He didn't care if it looked awkward; he just knew it felt good.

Shigeru teased his tender pink bud. Tickling, fiddling, pinching, kissing, licking, sucking; with every detailed movement Shigeru made Satoshi arch his back more and more, calling out needily for him more and more. "Shige...ru..." His name, being called out in the most alluring of ways. "Feeling strange... Down there... Want... Want you..." Satoshi was speaking like a baby learning to talk.

The older boy palmed his friend's rock hard erection, letting his fingers dance around the mould. The fabric was soaked. Satoshi shuddered at the waves of pleasure crashing upon him. "Touch..." he begged more than ordered.

Agile, callous palm met hot, wet skin. A stifled moan eluded Satoshi's throat. Shigeru's hand was wrapped around his member, enveloping him with his heat, while his thumb played lightly with the head. A smirk lit Shigeru's face. "You cunning man. You always appear so innocent, so pure, and yet, you're like this already." He then moved his head down, recalling his thumb and letting his lips plant smooches all around the tip instead. "But you just make me like you even more, Satoshi-kun."

With that, he parted his lips and welcomes the bulb. His tongue licked and pranced around the skin playfully, sometimes dipping into the slit provocatively, while his palm massaged the shaft. Soon the massaging ceased and what followed was his hungry tongue thirsting to reach every single spot on his cock.

Short breaths packaged Satoshi's moans and exasperations. The volts of electric waves surfing throughout his body was nothing like Pikachu's attacks; this felt much fuzzier, much warmer, much more pleasurable. More, he wanted more.

"Ah, Shige-Shigeru... I feel... something c-coming..." More aggressive and more aggressive, these tsunamis of gratification crash subliminally inside him. They were looking for an outlet, they were looking to explode.

Everything stopped suddenly.

"Wha-?" Satoshi flipped open an eyelid to check on Shigeru,

Wiping the sticky fluid off his lips, the devious researcher declared, "you're coming with me."

* * *

Satoshi gritted his teeth, as his fist tried to pointlessly grasp the marble floor. Short, blunt gasps escaped from his lungs while the occasional slip of a breathless moan sneaked in. Shigeru's long finger was all the way inside him. Shigeru also bit down hard on his lips. It was difficult trying to pull and push his finger in and out because the pink ring of muscle was contracting so tightly. But soon he found a way to do so effortlessly with the help of the boy's fluid. So he let another finger join the party. Satoshi arched his back as he let out a staggered gasp.

Before long Shigeru's zips fell and his throbbing penis was released from the restraint of his clothings. "I am... going in," he told Satoshi, before bending over for a kiss for assurance. Slowly, bit by bit, Shigeru let himself be consumed by Satoshi's rosy entrance. Feeling Satoshi through his cock was different from caressing him with his bare hands or eyes. Satoshi felt like a girl, no, a girl is nothing much. He felt like Satoshi was part of him; it was like he could only be completed by him. These pleasurable feelings engulfing him; those were something only Satoshi have the ability to give him. He was certain Satoshi felt the same tide of gratification too, because the boy's fingers dug deeper into his back. He could feel his restrained moans in between the hot and wet kiss. Not long after, Satoshi became his property, and he became Satoshi's.

Only the sounds of the low grumbling of the air-conditioner, shuddering gasps and wet thighs slapping against equally wet hips were heard in the small room. "Sh-Shige-ru... A-are you ready y-yet...? Nn... Bec-cause I don't th-think I can hold o-ah..."

Shigeru fought to keep a smirk on his face, because it's very difficult to keep a straight face when a feeling so incredibly pleasurable is hitting you constantly. "And I win you -ahh- yet again." He liked how he has always been able to exert an influence over this gullible child, and especially even in this situation.

Unfortunately his declaration of triumph was totally disregarded. Satoshi felt something explode inside his tummy and travel all the way up to his face. "Ah! Shige...!" He was shivering.

Once the green-eyed saw his lover's unbelievably adorable expression, he lost control. "Satoshi...!" he breathed in gratification.

Their cries collided. "...Ahhh!" Satoshi felt hot, thick liquid pour all over his chest. The same type of fluid filled up his insides at the same time. Every muscle in him twitched. He drew Shigeru in closer to him until their foreheads touched. He liked how in this short moment none of them are thinking of ways to outwit each other, and just enjoy each other's company.

By the end of it the two were panting exhaustedly. Shigeru's weakened arms were giving in so he quickly pulled out and laid beside Satoshi. They just laid there, letting their breaths merge as they stared at the ceiling wondering if what just happened really did occur. A quick scan around the room; clothes strewn all over, messed up furniture, the sweat drops clinging onto their skin and the most evident creamy liquid all over Satoshi's body, told them the answer immediately.

"Idiot," Shigeru's voice was hoarse. "I'm never letting you use my air-con again."

But from then on, for the rest of the summer, Shigeru would quietly sneak down to Satoshi's house to meddle with his air-conditioning unit. Satoshi wasn't even aware until his mother pointed out to him. Either that, or he's finding this a pretty convenient excuse to waste Shigeru's electricity bills every afternoon.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading it this far! I hope the stupidity of this fic has not gotten to you! I was less confident in the characterization of Satoshi so this fic is more Shigeru-ish. But that didn't save me from making them both OOC! Please do give me reviews or PMs on how I can improve! Those are greatly appreciated! And man I use far too many exclamation marks!

Thank you again! (:


End file.
